Finally
by LoveTheAuthorsHero
Summary: A series of oneshots based on Booth and Brennan telling people about their little bun in the oven. I might even make Booth TERRIFIED  maybe you gotta read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first story series of oneshots of Booth and Brennan tellin pplz bout their bun in the oven. I might****even make Booth TERRIFIED. Oh I'm evil aren't I? DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BONES AND SADLY NEVER WILL :''(**

Chapter One…. Max

He rolled his wheelchair up to his daughter's door and gave it a light rap.

"On my way!" Brennan called from her bedroom. She was rushing to get her shoes on. She quickly walked down the hallway and opened her thick, oak, door. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Tempe, how 'ya doin?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Sorry for the mess." She motioned toward the sleeping figure that was Booth.

"Tempe?"

"Yes?" She walked to the Kitchen and made some tea for herself and coffee for her father.

"You two sleeping together?'

"Uh—"

"Bones?"

"Booth, my dad's here."

"What?" Booth shot up off her couch and fell on the floor.

"Hi ." Max tried to hold in his laughter.

"I should get dressed shouldn't I?" He tried to cover up his bare chest with a blanket.

"Yes, you should." She shot him a look.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

Brennan brought her hand to her stomach she felt as if she were going to throw up. All the color drained from her face.

"Oh my God."

"Dad, are you okay?"

"You're gonna throw up aren't you?"

"No I'm fine." Max gave her a look but let the subject drop.

"I'm gonna run to the old man's room 'kay." Your

"Okay."

"So, what was the question?"

"He asked if we were sleeping together." She shrugged walked over to her living room and turned on the news."Hey look the case is on."

"Wow, we are pretty awesome." Booth, now fully dressed, sat down and flung his arm over Brennan's shoulder.

"Yea, pretty awesome." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tempe?"

"Yes?" She stood straight up and saw her father holding something wrapped in toilet paper.

"What, exactly, is this?" He handed her the wad. She slowly unfolded it and gasped at what she saw.

"You went through my trash?"

"It was the only thing in the can." He shrugged. "But what I would like to know is, who's the father?"

"That the pregnancy test?" Booth whispered in her ear. She nodded yes.

"Booth is the father. That's why I called you."

Max completely ignored her and just glared at Booth." One night stand? When did this little endeavor happen?"

"The night Vincent was shot, Dad why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because, Temperance, you two aren't even dating and he knocked you up. You, Seeley cannot just go around knocking women up because you wanna get some!"

"Dad! It was my fault!"

"What?"

"I was distraught about Vincent's death, I thought it was my fault and Booth comforted me. Then, we kissed, things got … heated and we—"

"Yeah I get it Tempe So… I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"That is correct." Temperance hugged Seeley and anticipated his calmer reaction.

"FINALLY!" He actually got up out of his wheelchair and hugged the both of them.

**So what'd you think? Pwease review? THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Angela

**Ok to start off today's post I'm just gonna say that I was running screaming through my house just because of three reviews… so if you want to make me even more happy well… you know what to do.**

Chapter two- Angela

"Hey Ange." Temperance Brennan said when her best friend and colleague opened the door to her house.

"Hey Sweetie. Come on in." She stepped to the side to let her in. "So how have you been?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Tired, I have a pounding headache, and Michael has decided to nap so, right now glorious."

"That's good." Brennan felt awkward as she sat down on her friend's couch. It felt as if she were still carrying around the world on her shoulders, which technically she was since the atmosphere pressed down on everyone with about two tons of force.

"Brennan?" Angela waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"No, I'm sorry Ange. I must have zoned out."

"No problem Hon. What I was asking was if you wanted anything to drink. Wine coffee tea?"

"Tea, please."

"Sure thing lemon, chai?"

"I know you have peppermint you always drank it at the lab."

"Fine. It's decaf you know?"

"Perfect." Brennan smiled slightly. Angela disappeared in her kitchen momentarily and soon came out with two steaming mugs of peppermint tea and a DVD.

"So how far along are you?" Angela asked as Brennan was taking a sip, who nearly choked when she heard the question.

"How'd you know that—"

"Oh come _on_ Sweetie. You're glowing , you never ask for decaf tea _and_ I know you had a little fling with Special Agent Studly last month hey looky there I answered my own question."

"I really should have known you could tell. What movie is that anyway?"

"Knocked Up." Angela gave her a sly grin and before Brennan could decipher what the term meant, she had the movie in and already playing.

"Oh, I see, 'knocked up' is a term describing a woman who is pregnant. So, the movie title is describing the heroin! I find that very amusing." Brennan laughed a little and watched the movie with Angela, well that is until Michael decided to cry in the middle. So his mother went to go quiet him down.

"Sorry about that, Sweetie but—" Angela stopped short when she saw her best friend stretched out across the leather couch, the movie still playing, asleep. "I know what you mean Brennan." Angela smirked and continued to rock Michael asleep.

**Shorter chapter today but that's only because while I was typing my dog decided to lay his head on my wrist and trust me it's not easy to type like that… Well you guys know what to do to make me happy! Review!**

**PS next chapter…. Hodgins and Sweets together then the one after Cam will see something she wishes she hadn't… maybe… no promises you'll find out if you review…..**


	3. Sweets and Hodgins

**So I was bored and decided to post another chapter or two today. Forgot to mention this last chapter find me on twitter FizzlyFruited**

Chapter three- Sweets and Hodgins

"Guess what." Angela said as she and Jack were laying in their king bed.

"What?" He rolled over to see his wife grinning back at him.

"She's pregnant."

"What?" He loved his wife but sometimes he just couldn't follow her.

"Brennan. She's gonna have a kid with Booth." She squealed in happiness.

"First of all don't get too loud the baby's sleeping, second if I could scream I would get on the phone with Booth and scream congratulations."

"Okay, she told me this afternoon. Well, technically I just watched her and told her I could tell but—"

"Angie, don't talk so fast. I'm going to call her no doubt she's still awake."

"Jack you're going to see her tomorrow tell her congrats then."

"Fine but when she gets angry at me I'm going to tell her it's your fault."

"That's fine, she already know I'm a gossipy –" Before Angela got to finish her sentence Michael let out a wail and made her get up and settle him down.

"Booth should we tell him?" Brennan asked nervously outside Sweets' office.

"I think we should since in about eight meetings he's going to see the baby bump and suspect something." He shrugged and wondered how he got so lucky to have this woman carrying his child.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth you may come in." Sweets said when he poked his head out of his office door.

"Give us a minute Sweet."

"Okay, take your time." He tucked his head back in and sat down waiting.

"So , we tell him, let him react and tell us that we need more counseling and leave?"

"Bingo Bones."

"I don't know what that means." She gave him a confused look and shook her head.

"Figure of speech, let's go." He gave her his charm smile and opened the door for her, like a true gentleman.

"Hey you guys. How've you been?"

"We are excited about something that will be happening in approximately nine months."

"Who's pregnant? But seriously how've you been?"

"Sweets, you naive twelve year old."

"What did I do this time?" Sweets looked alarmed. " Is Cam..?"

"No, why would you think Cam?"

"I don't know but I'm sure Dr. Brennan isn't pregnant that, as she would say, is irrational."

"Not anymore." Brennan smiled and put her hand on her abdomen.

"Oh, holy cheese wiz."

"Sweets big boy talk 'kay?" Booth clapped Sweets on the shoulder. "You're scaring my baby."

"Wha? You—together—baby…. I think I'm going to throw up my waffles…" He looked around and his face lost all color.

"Sweets, you okay?"

"No! I should tell Cullen about this."

"No worries, already did. Would it make you feel better if we were to tell you that the nursery in Bones's apartment is gonna have a bowl of candy because of you?"

"How is it because of me?" He gave the two a look that said 'don't play with me or I'll separate you two'"

"Your last name."

"Oh yeah right Sweets candy, funny Agent Booth, Hilarious." Sweets got up to shake his hand but was still apparently a little bit in shock and he fainted, right at Brennan's feet.

"We should draw a mustache on him."

"Booth." Brennan gave him a disapproving look.

**Okay over 1,000 hits makes this girl VERY happy , well so does chocolate but that's beside the point, What'd you think?**


	4. Cam and Mystery Person

**I know what you're thinking "This chick writes too much" well that happens when you're bored to tears. So as promised here's chapter four with Cam**

Chapter four—Cam

Booth walked through the lab to Brennan's office and found her lying on her couch asleep.

"Bones?" He shook her awake.

"Go away, Booth." She shooed him away with her hand, her eyes still closed.

"Bones, you need to eat. My baby girl needs the food."

"You have no way of knowing the sex of the baby yet."

"I can't take a guess?"

"You can, I won't though." She smiled and studied his face.

"Bones, are you gonna eat or not?"

"I guess I have to since you won't leave until I do?"

"Si Senorita." He tapped her nose. "I brought Thai food."

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Dr.—SORRY sorry uh my fault I'll just leave." Brennan immediately pulled back and wiped her mouth. Booth looked shocked and extremely embarrassed. Both of their faces burning they had a stare war with Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan, what do you need?"

"To un-see that, I mean there was evidence on the victim pointing out that your prime suspect was not the murderer."

"Ok thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How long has this little relationship been going on?"

"Cam," Booth cut in "This might be a prime time to tell you that Bones is two months pregnant."

"What? Oh this is wonderful! Congratulations you two!"

"About the same length as the pregnancy."

"Huh?" Cam looked back at Brennan confused.

"This relationship has been going on the same length as my pregnancy."

"Oh, that might make sense."

"It completely makes sense seeming as we are both parents of this child."

"Okay. Well congratulations on the little bun in the oven you guys."

"I don't know what that means but, I'm going to guess that it refers to the baby so, thank you."

As they were talking, Mr. Wendell Bray walked past the open office door. He wasn't eavesdropping he just happened to hear the words "bun in the oven" and "baby" and "Booth". Even though he is always told not to assume he had to assume something was up. Human Nature right? That's what he told himself when he barged in.

"Hey. Who's knocked up this time?"

"Bones is." Booth said it so proudly the smile that lit up his face outshone the sun. "And I am the father!"

"No seriously, who's the new mom?"

"Sitting in front of you Mr. Bray." All the color drained to his cheeks. He knew Brennan never lied and he just accused an F.B.I. agent of lying.

"Well then congratulations, and I … apologize for not believing you guys." He tried to walk out of the office but was tripped by the couch and when he did get out he slipped on a small puddle of water. For the rest of the day he was haunted by Booth's Cam's and Brennan's laughter.

**End of chapter four! Any new characters I have yet to inform about their new development? Seriously I'm stuck but I do have another idea possibly someone from season's past? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so the last few chapters haven't been all that well written in my opinion. So, today I'm going for gold and gonna kick this chapter's _ _ _ .So, here we go CHAPTER FIVE!**

Chapter 5—Sully

She could hear a timid knock on her door. She got up from the couch and looked through the peep hole.

"Sully, come on in." She stepped backward to let the old face in.

"Hey, Sully! My man! How's it been?" Booth called from her couch holding a carton of Thai food.

"You guys just finish a case or something?"

"No." Temperance returned to her seat next to Booth.

"Paperwork?" Sully sat down in one of the armchairs close to the couch.

"I can't visit my girlfriend without being questioned?"

"Girlfriend? When did that development happen?"

"When she told me she was pregnant."

"So, who's the father?"

"Really? He just informed you that we were dating _and_ that we are expecting and who don't know who the father is?"

"Well, I just never imagined you two… well I must say congratulations you two!"

"Thank you, I guess." Booth's grip on his chopsticks got a little tighter when he saw the intruder's eyes roaming on his girlfriend's body. "I would suggest you keep your eyes away from her."

"I can notice her little bump?" Sully lied.

"I don't have one yet, we just found out last week." She reprimanded him.

"Sorry. So I heard Angela and Hodgins got hitched."

"Last year. They had their baby last week" Booth scoffed and eyed him.

"Wow. So, how're the squinterns doing? I heard you got a few more."

"And lost one." Brennan looked grim. She looked down at her hands the tears building in her eyes.

"How'd that happen?"

"Jacob Broadsky, a sniper, was after me and –"

"He was shot. It pierced his aorta. He bled out in seconds."

Sully never would have expected it, but he actually saw Temperance Brennan cry.

"Sshh, its okay Bones." He hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Should I go?"

"No, I'm sorry, pregnancy hormones."

"It's fine. I should be going really."

"Well we hope to see you again."

"Ok. Bye guys."

"Goodbye Sully."

"Bye."

Sully got up and left the apartment.

"Bones?" Booth asked. 

"Yes?"

"Do we actually 'hope to see him again'? Because I don't really want to."

"No. He can't just break up with me because he doesn't want to stay and then come back three years later begging for forgiveness."

"That might have been the most normal thing you've said Bones."

"I learn it from the best."

**So what'd you think? Awful , funny, should I just start writing another story?**


End file.
